Thomas Adventure Story Part 6 Liberty space
by KrspaceT
Summary: When the reality crystal falls into Sarah and James hands, not only do they get stuck in another realm and key jedi Thomas has to save them, other, very bad things happen, like a possessed french boy
1. Libertys and reality crystals

Thomas Adventure Story part 6 the bells of Liberty

(Note I realize that adventure 5 is not finished, I just felt like doing this)

"Warning, crystal detected. Warning Crystal detected" the computer rang.

"Lets see" Thomas said activating the tracker.

"So?" Gwen pressed.

"It has been found, out in Liberty Land. I will go and retrieve it quickly. I also have found the keyhole, so I will take the following" Thomas said pressing a button.

In the barracks

"I will raise you two pieces of cheese for sumo slammer card gold" Cheetor said playing poker with Rattrap and Optimus Primal.

"Deal" they agreed.

"I will raise a fine diet oil recipe and play our hands" Optimus said.

"Four aces, I…" Rattrap began before a sucking noise came out of nowhere and they were sucked down a tube. "I still get that cheese" Rattrap called. But sneaking by whistling Ben took the card and the cheese.

Back to where Thomas was

The three robots fell out of the tube where Thomas and Gwen were.

"Good day Maximals, you like my Whooping idea" Thomas said.

"Ouch" Cheetor commented.

"Thomas, don't try that on us" Gwen commented.

"Sure" Thomas joked "Now we have an issue. The reality crystal, the one that that beaver lost has reappeared in Liberty land. We will find it, and seal the world off. You three are coming with me while Omi, Ben and Gwen do whatever, that is legal" Thomas said with a look at Gwen.

"What do you expect us to do?" she asked.

" Computer, play scenario 63MG" Thomas noted as the computer showed a image of Ben and Omi each in control of a giant Robot battle thing and attacking each other with heat based weapons, near a nuclear plant, near a bomb factory, near a big city

"That is un realistic" Gwen noted amused.

"Scenario 34KZ" Thomas said as a scenario of Omi blasting Omi out of existence was shown.

"Now that is realistic"

In Liberty Land

"Take this heartless" Thomas said attacking a huge group, neo shadows beheaded simply while the Maximals blasted down hook bats. Then the keyhole appeared before them, inside the liberty bell.

"That was easy" Cheetor said.

"Too easy" Thomas noted before sensing the flow of the force. Then his eyes opened wide.

"Thomas?" Rattrap asked curious and worried.

"Two of this dimensions heroes I have met before in the 13V, Sarah Philips and James Hiller have found the crystal, and well can seem to use it without it disappearing off somewhere else. However they don't seem to be able to control, or want to control the crystal and lost in the time-space continuum stream, and if I don't get them back, not only could that crystal be lost, I won't be able to seal the world off without losing them forever" Thomas noted. "My light portals can traverse the time space field, but you three stay here and guard it." Thomas noted before jumping into the time space continuum hunting for the two wayward colonials, but failed to notice the man behind the wall….

In the various dimensions Thomas searches that they went to.

"Dimension of fire breathing corn people, negative" Thomas said running from 50 foot tall fire breathing corn.

"Dimension of King Ben the first and Queen Kiki, also negative but less dangerous" Thomas noted as he sat in the imperial court.

"Locked dimension holding a giant ball of goop, negative" Thomas said leaving the dormant planet fuse prison dimension.

"(singing) the dimension of eternal song also free and negative, but do not give up the initiative." Thomas sang leaving quickly.

"Okay, what are these things" Thomas noted as a bunch of tiny, deformed cute versions of heroes and villains flew around him.

"We are nanos" a cute Seras commented.

"We are good things of F..." a nano Tonto began before a nano Dani dragged him away.

"Spoilers, go away please" a nano agent 86 noted as Thomas sadly left with so many questions.

"Finally, this is the dimension, whoa why is my voice so squeaky" Thomas noted before he noticed something else "and why do I have wings and why am I the size of a pencil" Thomas said curious before looking where he was. It was (King Tonto's pixie realm).

"Figures" Thomas shook his head before flying off.

Meanwhile

"Got any fours"

"Go fish"

"Got any fours"

"Darn"

Meanwhile with our colonial crystal lovers

"Sarah, can we leave, I feel like a dork" James complained as a fairy.

"You have always been my little dork" she joked "plus maybe we can become king and queen"

"Sure, dear with Mr. cuckoo tyrant" James said looking at a giant stone statue of pixie king Tonto, the one for this sixteenth of a mile. And then Thomas flew by.

"Give me the crystal" he asked with a strain of stress in his voice.

"NO" Sarah yelled before whacking him with a pointy branch, knocking him out.

"Sarah, was that necessary?"

"Yes"

"Do we really need this thing?" James asked as Thomas got up. But then giant footsteps were heard. Coming at them was a giant man.

" What the, Dr. Doofemsmirtz!?" Thomas said surprised.

"Yes, I snuck into the timestream to aquire that crystal, and I am taking it by force, with the Power-randomizar inator" he yelled as a giant ray gun with a game of life wheel looking thing on it blasted the three.

" Hey" Thomas said as Aqua's keyblade formed to him instead of his lightsabre and keyblade.

" Cool, I'm flying" Sarah said as she started to fly like Blossom.

" Cool, what is this thing" James said as a lightsabre formed in his hands.

" Prepare to be squashed" the doctor said loudly.

Meanwhile

" Monsters" Tigerstar meowed angrily and he and a squad of soldier heartless appeared at the keyhole.

" Whoa" Optimus said surprised. But then Thomas's scattered weaponry appeared to them.

" Okay, this is weird" Optimus said wielding his keyblade.

" I will cut you down" Cheetor challenged.

" Eh, suit yourself" Rattarp said with Thomas's light portal powers. " I will have a whole lot of bombs.

" Magic wish" Thomas said spinning around with a light ribbon above him striking the Dr. in his nose.

" 1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb, OW" the Dr. screamed as a lightsabre cut his thumb.

" Rainbow shooter" Thomas said as bright light flashed into the dark Doofemsmirtz causing him to stumble back a little.

" Take this" Sarah said flying into him and with effort sending him to the ground, crushing a statue of the king in process along with the power change inator reverting the power swap. Then a really angry fairy kind came out.

"You have crushed statue 1776 of me, you will pay!!!" he yelled as thousands of fairies of his alternate forms appeared.

" Run" Thomas agreed as they warped back, the crystal safe in Sarah's bag. Leaving the not good doctor to face 100,900,200 alien looking pixies and their king.

" Thomas, your mission was successful" Optimus asked.

" Yes crystal and civilians safe" Thomas noted " now to finally lock up the keyhole" he said summoning his keyblade as a young boy walked over.

" Henri?" Sarah asked curious. " Henri, don't you trim your nails" she asked angrily. This boy's nails were extremely long.

" I don't think that is Henri, he is controlled by that cat!" Cheetor yelled as he saw the dark amber eyes, not normal on Henri.

" You can't stop me" Tigerstar yelled triumphantly as he blasted darkness at the keyhole, too fast to beat the sealing light. As the boy faded away as Tigerstar warped away, Thomas quickly opened a light portal and they escaped.

" Henri, Moses, Franklin, mother" Sarah cried, tears shed in the Pennsylvania gazette building that survived and now sat in Greenia square.

"Thomas, what should I do to calm her down" James asked worried.

"Be nice and friendly, your friendship will mean a lot to her, even if she does not see it now. What happened to your world, I couldn't seal it earlier or you would have been stuck in Tonto's pixie kingdom"

" Thanks" James said laughing despite all of this.

" And at least" Thomas began as the screen showed a crystal locked in a forcefield, surrounded by lasers and anti warp devices " the crystal is now out of evil's hands"

Note Omnitrix you are not his minion, but the leader of the rebel army


	2. Modern pains in babysitting

Adventures in Babysitting

Sarah and James are recruited into babysitting Sari, and add that to adjusting to the 21st century, an evil pharmacist and a talking penguin.

" So, you guys are going away for a while, leaving just me and James" Sarah asked to finalize.

" Yes, sort of"

" Sort of?" Sarah responded, raising an eyebrow.

" You are to watch Sari, the last human on cybertron, while we go off and blow a few decepticons up" Thomas explained.

" Other than that, sure. Go to the beach, play with Omi's items of power, maybe make me a snowcone" Rattrap joked.

" But don't toss her into a T. Rex mouth or something" Rhinox sarcasticly noted.

" Well, we are off" Thomas announced as a light portal brought in Sari.

" Sari, you are going to listen to them, right"

" Sure" Sari said grinning. With a sigh the others left.

" So babysitters, what are we gonna do today" she asked.

In Omi's temple

" Wonder what these things do" James wondered looking around at the shen gon wu Omi didn't bring with him.

" This comb looks nice" Sarah said holding it up in the light.

" And look at this sash thing, hello govna, do you want tea and crumpets" Sari joked. Sarah just looked confused.

" British lady, that was a british accent"

" It was?"

" Uh, a little stereotype a bit past our time" James noted to Sari.

In the great plains of wildlife

" What is in here" Sarah asked.

" It says, Pterodactyl, so lets not go" Sari began before a giant reptile like bird thing flew in and carried Sarah away.

" Where do those things live, well lived on our world" James asked while running after it. Sighing Sari summoned a blue orb and struck the beast causing it to drop Sarah as she fell to the earth, landing in Jame's arms.

" Their extinct" Sari told them.

" Extinct?"

In a pool

" No, I am not coming out" Sarah called from a changing room.

" It's just a swimsuit" Sari called in a orange one piece like her dress.

" It doesn't even cover my ankles!"

" New ideas, old traditions gone and proven wrong, revealing cloths that shoe our ankles, what happened to our society" James sighed in his green swim trunks.

" Its called progress" Sari noted.

" Whats next then, flying boats?"

" Sea planes"

" Horseless carriges"

" Cars"

" Easy makings of products of skilled people"

" Factories"

" Ships made of stone that float"

" Does metal count"

" Gawahh" James angrily yelled. " I am starting to wish we will still on our nice, decent world where we knew what stood"

" I'm with you James" Sarah noted. Sighing Sari started to wonder who was in charge of who. But then from the water came a pointy nosed man.

" Its that retro evil pharmacist" Sari yelled in shock as James locked his fists.

" And now to trap you" he yelled as he brought out a blaster and shot coiled rope around James and Sari, locking together their arms and legs.

" James!!" Sarah yelled hearing everything.

" Now to unveil my latest weapon, the tradition elimination inator" he yelled as some kind of techno looking vacuum cleaner appeared out of nowhere.

" Now time for a flashback"

Grey background

" You see back in the old country they just started selling cars. It would have made the 10 mile walk to school so easier. But my parents, my neibours and everyone else in town but me stuck to the traditions and walk everywhere, and I had to walk 10 miles to school, resulting in 18 sprained ankles, 18 whippings for being late and being attacked by a giant wolf frog 18 times"

Flashback over.

" Now, I will destroy every old tradition I can find, starting with you two. I think setting it to modern goth will do the trick"

" What, and make them anti social, black loving isolators" Sari said shocked.

" Yes my hybrid child. Sadly I can't rewrite your traditions, but nothing can stop me now" he gloated before a blast of transwarp energy hit.

" Excuse me, hello anyone here. Whoa" Private said terrified. The penguin had just landed near the Dr.

" A talking penguin" Jame said in disbelief as Private attacked the evil pointy nosed Dr. Flapping his wings in his face he got the back of the device, but the Dr. was trying to get it back. But then the dial changed, from Goth to gangster, to nerd, to viking to normal british and then that blasted Sarah and James.

" What was it on, modern british? Why did I add that feature. Then without much nervousness Sarah walked out in a red Bikini.

" Not bad looking Sarah" James said calmly.

" Thanks, and now to use this, Thorn of Thunderbolt" Sarah yelled as a blast of lightning struck the doctor, sending him flying back to Danville and destroying the tradition inator. The two briefly glowed.

" So what just happened" Private asked.

Later

" Hmm, this is interesting" Thomas said as his computer scanned the two.

" Why" Sarah asked back in her dress.

" It appears that the inator while it being destroyed restored your memories of the old days, you seem to still be more, well modern but to a healthy extent" Thomas noted.

" So, what are we going to do now, I got another hour before Optimus is getting me" Sari noted. It didn't take long for Ben, Gwen, Omi, Sari, Sarah and James to decide

" Pool Party" all the kids yelled running to the changing room.

" Well, I gotta get going" Private told them " and thanks for the wierd phrases monthly subscription Silverbolt.

" Anytime, I am glad your skipper is a subscriber"

" Well, I gotta play lifeguard. So I must thank him for all of this actually, this really helps ease those two to modern times, and less headache for me"


End file.
